Silver Asters- sequel to A Godfather's Duty
by kusanosakura
Summary: A little more than four years after Severus and Remus' boys are born, comes their next challenge: School… Warning: References to past Mpreg and past child abuse. snupin sequel to A godfather's duty.
1. Prologue

Title: Silver Asters

Pairing: snupin, LuciusxNarcissa, AndromedaxTed, various implied relationships

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: A little more than four years after Severus and Remus' boys are born, comes their next challenge: School…

A/n: The title come from the meaning of Asters, Patience…

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

It was Harry's seventh birthday…

That meant that it was time for Harry to go to magical primary in September.

While Cora, Draco, Pansy, Theo, Neville, Millie, Daphne, Greg, Vince and their newer friend Blaise were excited.

There would also be former residents of their orphanage, the children who had been rescued from the same abusive orphanage as Harry, Alice and Anthony.

Crowds had less intimidated Harry since Teddy and Fili were born, so every year they invited more friends to his birthday party.

This would be the first one with all of his friends present.

They'd arranged to visit Ravenworth Castle minora in Yorkshire where the Lovegoods raised Unicorns.

Unicorns had a calming affect on Harry and he needed all the calm and peace he could get.

Since Cora was born on the same day as Neville, she was born just before midnight on July 30 while Harry was born at forty past midnight on the thirty-first almost an hour later, they celebrated their birthday together on Harry's because they were twins.

The Prince-Lupin family; Severus, Remus, Cora, Harry, Sera, Nemia, Teddy and Fili portkeyed to Ravenworth Castle minora…

Harry and Cora were seven; Sera and Nemia five while Teddy and Fili were three. Six was more then enough and even though Moony wanted lots of pups, they'd agreed that they didn't need any more so Severus had Andromeda cast a semi-permanent contraceptive charm that she checked every appointment to see that it was still working.

No sooner had they arrived Draco called out excitedly.

"Happy Birthday Harry!"

Harry blushed, "Hi Draco…"

Cora bounced up to her own playmates Giselle Goyle, Millie Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass.

The girls greeted her with varying amount of enthusiasm.

The Lovegood unicorns were quite tame, nothing like the temperament natures of a bicorn.

The older kids were playing with the unicorns; Xenos was letting them pet them, brush them, feed them and ride them.

The younger ones were playing with rabbits in a crèche, a four-foot high fenced enclosure overseen by Demeter.

Andromeda and Ted brought their adopted kids Dudley; who was one of Sirius' first rescues, curiously he was Petunia's son, and then there were Sam and Ariel, so they had a total of three boys and a girl, the eldest Dora was a girl. Andromeda had ended up cursed infertile by Bellatrix and the vindictive wench had caused her to go into labour early making it so she had to handle parenthood and married life while studying for her N.E.W.T.S.

Sirius had been so furious with the Ministry as a whole after he'd been released with no charges and a huge apology that he'd quit the Auror corps. Sirius whose relationship with Harry was rocky at best, because Harry didn't trust him, had joined forces with Filius who had been Headmaster since Dumbledore was fired by the Board of Governors and Aurora Greengrass who was still of the Department of Head of Magical Children.

As Headmaster Filius had access to the Hogwarts Book of students that recorded every magical child born in Britain. He knew the names of every magical family, so any unknown name was presumed to be a Muggleborn. Sirius would receive the name and with Sancus' help he would locate the child to begin periodic observation.

Orphaned children would immediately be transferred to the Malloy Orphanage at Number Seven Malloy Square. Any well-treated Muggleborn child would be left with their parents, but those who were mistreated would be retrieved and sent to the orphanage that was still managed by Ms. Arabella Figg.

Mind Healer Myrtle Sprout would interview the children and a healer who was selected by Andromeda would examine them. If counseling or healing was needed, they were helped on the road to physical and mental health. Once they were deemed healthy, parents who applied to Aurora's department were investigated and were introduced to the orphanage. Where hopefully the prospective parents and children were drawn together.

Some families like the Peaks had suffered in war and like Andromeda were unable to have children naturally. Others like Silvanus Kettleburn never married but wanted to be parents so they were allowed to adopt after passing a series of tests to determine if they could hand a child who might have been abused as Harry had been.

Every rescued child was granted a place at the Malfoy owned preschool across the square from Number Seven. Those who weren't adopted were scholarships students; Lucius had plenty of 'friends' like the Lovegoods and the Flints who were only too happy to serve on the school's Board of Governors and/or donate to pay for said scholarships.

The Prince-Lupin family always made an appearance at the birthday parties of rescued children whether or not they were adopted; usually it was Remus and Cora who attended the parties because Harry was still uncomfortable about being parted from Severus and he wasn't that close to the rescued children even if they had been abused as well at the Jersey orphanage.

It wasn't the only one; the Aurors in a special task force secretly approved by the Muggle Prime Minister had taken each orphanage in the Muggle World and gone over it with a fine toothcomb. Any abuser soon found themselves imprisoned or in the case of the first orphanage dead by supposed suicide.

All removals were made to appear as legal as possible…

While Andromeda hadn't managed to have her own infertility healed, she had treated Narcissa's.

So Narcissa had a daughter Ayla who was the same age as Teddy and Fili, as well seven-year-old Draco and two-year-old Marcus.

Neville's mother had survived her attack but his father had not, the Ministry had retired Alys and paid the Longbottom estate the usual sum for a member of Magical Law Enforcement dying on the job, so he had remained an only child…

Madam Aurora Greengrass had Daphne who was Harry and Cora's age, Maia who was the same age as Sera and Nemia, while Arethusa 'Aria' was the same age as Teddy and Fili.

Pansy had a younger brother Laurel who was the same age as Luna…

Theo's father Oran had been arrested for multiple crimes, but part of his bond Evelyn's deal after turning him over to the Ministry was that she was to be given carte blanche control of the Nott estate and the right to take semen samples. Oran had seduced her, convinced her to marry him promising her a large family only to decide to renege on his promise after having his heir. Now Theo had a brother 'Ned' who was Teddy and Fili's age as well as a sister 'Gracie' who was still a baby at a year and five months.

Greg had his elder sister Giselle and a younger sister Georgette who was Gracie's age and was named for his deceased Uncle George, Blaise's former stepfather.

Vince had a younger sister Isolde who was a year old then Sera and Nemia…

To keep Harry from being overwhelmed; Cora kept Daphne, Pansy, Giselle and Millie with her while the younger ones played with the rabbits.

So Harry only had Draco, Theo, Blaise, Neville, Vince and Greg around him…

There were even separate areas where the birthday children were spending time with the unicorns.

Eventually, the house elves arrived with their lunch and the parents called the older twelve children to eat while fetching the younger ones from the crèche.

Harry had a table with his protective friends while Cora had a table with her friends.

That didn't mean that she wasn't a friend of Harry's friends like Draco and Theo, actually she was but she knew that too many people too close to Harry was likely to make her brother panic.

The tables were small but sat six, and anyway Remus and Severus had gotten quite good about keeping track of their children and making sure that they didn't get too messy.

After a lunch of chicken salad sandwiches, there were presents…

Sirius of course gave Harry and Cora a toy broom for larger kids.

Ted gave them Muggle bikes to ride at home, while Dora gave them Muggle magic tricks.

Andromeda had started a weekend painting class at the primary school.

The curriculum at Number Four was mathematics, reading, writing, elementary magical theory, art and flying.

They also taught magical games like gobstones, Wizarding chess and Exploding Snap as well as picture taking, sketching, painting and Music.

Narcissa had started teaching music on weekends.

Lady Mairsile Montague had agreed to teach him how to care for mundane plants like growing flowers for their mothers.

Ted taught all of the orphans how to ride bikes; he took them to movies and encouraged his adopted kids to be friends with them…

Teddy banged on the table, "Cake!"

Severus frowned, "Theodosian Lyall Lupin! It is Harry and Cora's birthday not yours."

Teddy and Fili treated him to identical pouts, Teddy was still an Metamorphmagus and his 'cousin' Dora came over a lot to play games she created to test her abilities since they were the only ones in the 'family'. Teddy and Fili were half-identical twins; they would be fully identical if it weren't for Teddy's animagus gift.

There was a pop in the distance that sent even retired Aurors Alys and Sirius into alert.

Harry turned and called out, "Grandpa!"

Then all of the Prince-Lupin kids were running towards Lyall.

The court case against Dumbledore filed by Severus and Sirius had publicized their marriage and his workaholic grandfather had shone up at their door.

There had been contention between his grandfather and his dad to the point where they didn't speak and Lyall never visited.

After learning that Remus' father had accrued serious debt and forced Remus to declare bankruptcy, Lyall had shone up and by the time Sera and Nemia were born Remus had a more amicable relationship with Lyall then Harry did with Sirius.

All Lupins apparently were natural wolf shifters, which was why Lyall didn't give a knut about Remus being a werewolf. Apparently, a magical wolf blessed them and they had special affinity for magical and mundane creatures but especially canines.

Lyall adored his grandkids and spoilt them, while he was still a workaholic, he always showed up for birthdays and solstice…

Trotting along at Lyall's side was his faithful companion/partner Ceres. He pulled out a pure white fluff ball that was twice the size of most puppies dumping him in Harry's surprised arms. "I know you're seven not seventeen but I thought she'd be a good friend for you. A little responsibility never hurt anyone."

Remus was bit annoyed that his grandfather hadn't asked but it was too late to protest.

As he approached he heard Harry ask softly, "What's her name?"

Lyall gave out a rumbling chuckle, "She doesn't have one? The O'Shaneseys let the family who adopts them name them. Their wolfhounds are very gentle but they can be very protective, I thought you would like a dog."

Harry shyly hugged the elder Lupin, "Thanks grandpa!"

"No problem pup. Now what do I have for the princess?" Lyall chuckled as he pulled a golden retriever pup out of another pocket.

Cora squealed, "Pretty!"

"She's a girl, I thought maybe you'd like a puppy too."

"What about us?" Teddy pouted.

"Let's see…Fudge chocolate bar from Honeydukes for Teddy, Fizzing Whizz-bees for Fili, strawberry sugar quills for Nemia and raspberry flavoured cauldron cakes for Sera." Lyall said digging out treats for the younger twins.

Lyall might not give equal gifts but he was good about bringing something for all of them so no one felt left out. He had never treated Harry as anything less them family even though he was the only one of his and Severus' children who didn't have any Lupin blood.

"I think I'll call mine Accalia…do you like that girl?" Harry asked.

The puppy yipped and licked his face.

"She's pretty like a sunrise so I think I'm going to call her Aurelia." Cora declared as she cuddled her puppy.

"No candy now kids, save it for later." Lyall gently reprimanded Teddy, "I believe I'm just in time for cake?"

Harry blushed, "Yeah…"

Lyall nodded at Remus as he ushered them back towards the guests, "Remus."

Remus sighed, "Lyall."

"Sorry about the pup thing, it was a last minute decision that came about when I was visiting Killian and well I thought that it would be just the thing to boost Harry's confidence. They only had one pup left so I had to find another for Cora. I read the puppy's independent testing, she's just the right personality for Harry. She was the litter's little mother who looked after the others. Cora's is the runt of the litter, I think she prefers to take care of then the other way around."

Remus had always been taken aback at Lyall's astute observations about all of them. "Will they all get pups?"

Lyall snorted, "Sera will want a snake or a cat, I'm not sure but Nemia might need a protective dog like Harry or she'll need one like my Ceres who will be a partner. Teddy will need a wolf not a wolfhound, Fili is a bit young and it's hard to guess what he's like. Severus is going to hate it but I'm worried he's the Hufflepuff out the bunch."

Remus snorted, "The Prince heir a Hufflepuff?"

Lyall shrugged, "Live as long as I have and you get a feel for these things. Sure Harry is a bit skittish but with his history it's no wonder, he's no Gryffindor that's for sure. He spends most of his time with Slytherins and I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up there. Cora is a brainy witch, not unlike her mother I gather so she'll likely be a Ravenclaw. Sera is the Slytherin out of all the girls, but I'm sure you know that given her naming. Nemia is quiet but intense, you've taken good care of her and her weakness at birth is almost undetectable. She'll be a Gryffindor; Teddy is destined for Slytherin the conniving lovable brat. With three Slytherins, I'm sure Fili's Sorting will be forgiven."

Remus couldn't deny that even with as little time as Lyall spent with them, he knew his great-grandkids well.

Sera was a strange mixture of Andromeda and Severus, very self-contained and highly intelligent. Sera was the one who was always 'breaking' into Severus' lab to brew and she was the one who always begged to help him prep his potions. For a five-year-old to have more skill then Remus did at his age was funny but not impossible because she was Severus' daughter. She practically taught herself to read and it wasn't uncommon to find their five-year-old daughter reading books that Cora read first and then arguing their contents with Cora. She definitely had Severus' biting wit, despite Nemia being the one that Andromeda laboured for weeks to repair weeks of uteral mal-nutrition, they had asked Andromeda to be her godmother. Which made her closer to Cora since they shared the same godmother as well as blood-sire…

Nemia had Ian and Jayme, members of Remus' pack as godparents, within a week of rescuing the children the two had bonded emotionally to two abused Irish witches who were twins, Aednat and Beibhinn that they eventually blood adopted. Since Jayme had been disowned just as Damocles was, it wasn't hard for them to adopt or even blood adopt since they no longer needed permission. Luckily for Damocles, his Smith relations through his mother were more than willing to accept his kids.

The older Nemia became the more you realised that she was an observer rather then shy. When she did speak up it was usually profound, like her sisters Nemia was highly intelligent but more like Sera then Cora, Nemia wasn't really very social.

Teddy was their exploring, always into everything. He got around baby-proofing wards by using his Metamorphmagus gift just like Dora had, he summoned anything he wanted no matter how much they tried to keep him out of things. Doors never stayed locked with him around. Then again with the likes of Sirius as a godfather, which was begrudgingly allowed by Severus who picked Lucius in retaliation.

Fili was most happy just colouring which was why Ted always gave the boy Muggle finger paints, mega boxes of crayons, sketchbooks and large portrait sized tablets for watercolour just for Fili to finger paint. While he wasn't the Metamorphmagus he was just as obsessed with colour as Teddy was…

Unexpectedly, Luna skipped up to Harry beaming as she pulled an emerald green and silver collar and leash from her pocket and present them to Harry.

They were the right size for his wolfhound puppy, and then she handed a sapphire and bronze collar and leash to Cora who hugged the unique girl and kissed the top of Luna's hair. She maybe a Lovegood but she was clearly all Malfoy in colouring…

Harry had received mostly toys from his friends and some clothes or books from their parents, but the way he held onto his puppy was clear that Accalia was his favourite present.

Cora was given more books then toys but she was cooing over her puppy whose hair/fur was the same colour as galleons.

They had cake and by that time, all of the kids no matter if they were seven or three were tired.

So the grumpy children were swept off carried by their parents into the castle to floo home.

With six kids it was more difficult but Severus had Teddy and Fili, leaving Sera and Nemia to Remus. Cora was very proud of herself and had been flooing by herself since she was six. So Lyall invited himself for dinner and flooed Harry home.

When grandpa came around it was always a late night full of stories…

Harry might be scared of people but he was just as excited about their grandfather's 'terrifying tales' of chasing and capturing magical creatures like boggarts as his siblings were.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Silver Asters

Pairing: snupin, LuciusxNarcissa, AndromedaxTed, various implied relationships

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: A little more than four years after Severus and Remus' boys are born, comes their next challenge: School…

A/n: The title come from the meaning of Asters, Patience…

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Remus and Severus went to get the younger kids up, trusting Cora who had been bouncing like she was on a Muggle trampoline all week to wake Harry.

Cora calmed Harry much like Draco; in fact they still shared a room. They had a castle themed bedroom and Lyall had bought them a bunk bed that was designed like a mini castle.

When Draco spent the night, he was the only one Harry was comfortable enough to let do that, but Harry sometimes slept over at Malfoy Manor when Theo and Blaise were there.

When Harry had Draco over or was at Draco's house, then Cora was usually over at Pansy or Millie's. She was actually closer to Pansy then Millie, since Millie was practically attached to Giselle all the time. They were oddly best friends before the rest were born and sometimes, Millie treated the others as interlopers in their circle but Cora wasn't the type to take offence because she was a natural peacemaker.

"Herodotus James Potter! You won't make me late for the first day of school! We're not cowards so you get out of that bed before I conjure water to dump on your head." Cora chided.

_"You wouldn't!" Harry whinged. _

_"Try me!" Cora challenged._

There was a cry of indignation and then Harry tore out of their room, sopping wet.

Severus chuckled, "You really shouldn't dare Cora, you always lose."

Harry pouted, "I don't want to go to school."

Remus sighed, "All children go to school Harry. You'd still have to go even if we lived in a Muggle village. All of your friends will be there as well as your cousins and some of the kids at the orphanage."

Harry and Cora were the ones who went shopping with Remus to go pick out presents for the kids who weren't adopted yet. They usually did their shopping in France or in at the Hill of Tara to avoid the stalking nature of the British crowds.

"You can't hide out at Merrivale forever." Severus reminded him.

"Why not?" Harry said petulantly.

"Because, that sort of behaviour is beneath you Harry. You've grown so much, you can do this I believe in you. Draco will be there and you know he won't let anything happen to you. As if the other boys would even dare bully you or let anyone else do it, you'll be fine. You'll be safer at Number Seven then anyone I know, practically your entire future year would hex anyone just for upsetting you." Remus smirked.

Severus' flinch was almost imperceptible.

Merlin knew the main reason they wanted the kids to get used to going to school was because Severus and Remus were looking forward to having more kid-free time.

They loved their kids but, they still needed physical intimacy and with Teddy popping in and out of everything, Harry's dependency of using Severus' presence as a security blanket still it made finding time together difficult.

Sometimes they asked Lyall to stay over after a birthday or solstice so they could slip away for a few hours. They weren't really keen on dumping all six on anyone person but sometimes they would send Harry to spend the night with Draco, Cora would stay over at Pansy's, Sera would spend the night with Maia Greengrass who was Daphne's sister, Nemia was close to Cornelia Pucey who was a distant cousin of Lucius', Teddy preferred the company of Gary Pucey and Dennis Prewett while Fili was close Elijah Bones and Sorrell Brown.

They had strawberry chocolate waffles for breakfast because it usually soothed Harry when he was nervous.

Sera, Nemia, Teddy and Fili were attending a play date at Malfoy Manor with all of their friends.

While Cora and Harry were going be flooed to Number Four like they would every weekday, non-holiday morning until the September they went off to Hogwarts on the train…

XooooooX

Just before they flooed Sera, Nemia, Teddy and Fili to Malfoy Manor for the morning, Cora took Harry's hand and they took Accalia and Aurelia out for one last run before flooing to their new school.

Remus and Severus returned promptly not wanting to leave Harry alone long enough to miss Severus and cause him to panic.

They walked outside to find their eldest still running with their puppies, luckily Lucius knew about Harry's trauma so as soon as he was gifted the puppy Lucius had told their teacher at Number Four that the puppies would be allowed attend with them as long as they behaved.

Thank Merlin that Lyall and Ceres stayed at Merrivale for the month of August to help train the puppies before going off again. Lyall Lupin hadn't really been very social since the death of his Bonded George Potter but he made an exception for his great-grandchildren and Remus because they were all that was really left of his family. He preferred Remus and his family to his great-grandson Edward Parkinson and his child Pansy and Laurel…

Edward was still almost as narrow-minded now as he was in school despite bonding to Azalea Brown…

They hustled Harry and Cora into the floo to arrive relatively quickly at Number Four.

They were met by Headmistress Honorine Goyle and her sister Assistant Headmistress Celiné Pucey both of whom had taken over the school with Lucius' permission making it more academic.

They taught reading, writing and arithmetic at Number Four as well as Introduction to Magic which included practical and theory on top of various forms of magical art and music.

Their teacher was Halie Edwards, a mate of one Remus' pack, the lycan being a Muggleborn and Remus remembered her and her bonded fondly.

The other students who were ages eight to ten were already in their classes by nine…

"Good morning students." Honorine said in heavily accented English, she was French-born and a graduate of Beauxbatons' Academy of Magic.

"Morning Headmistress." The students with the noted exception of Harry chorused.

"Good morning, this is your teacher Mrs. Hallie Edwards."

"Morning Mrs. Edwards."

Hallie Edwards had copper coloured hair and was a few years behind Remus and Severus; she smiled at her new charges. "Welcome to Malfoy Preschool students, you may call me Miss Hallie. If you'll follow I'll show you our classroom."

Remus recognised all of the students in Harry and Cora's class…

There was Emelia's niece Susan Bones, Andromeda's youngest adopted son Dudley Black-Tonks, Millie Bulstrode, Vince Crabbe, Anthony Goldstein who was one of the Muggleborn scholarship students, the Headmistress' son Greg Goyle, Hermione Granger who like Anthony was one of the Muggleborn scholarship students, Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom, their Cora, Draco, Theo Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patil, her sister Pavarti Patil, their adopted son Harry, Dean Thomas who was Caradoc Dearborn's son and Alys Longbottom's nephew, Alice Tolipan who was another of the Muggleborn scholarship students and the last one was Blaise Zabini.

Once Harry vanished off with his class, Remus and Severus bid polite goodbyes to the Headmistresses before leaving.

Luckily for Harry, the first year class at Number Four was only half a day…

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?<p> 


End file.
